polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Libyaball
Libiya |image = Libyaball.png |language = Arabic, Berber, Italian |capital = Tripoliball |religion = Sunni Islam |reality = State of Libya |government = Provisional government |affiliation = African Unionball, Arabball |founded = 2011 |predecessor = National Transitional Councilball |hates = Gadaffi, ISIS, Chad |caption = GREEN IS NOT A CREATIVE COLOR |gender = |friends = Palestineball Arab Leagueball Franceball Italyball |enemies = JIHAD TERRORISTS Sudanball Chadball Israelcube Wilayat Barqaball |likes = Palestine, Arabs|food = Koskos, Bazeen |personality = He's like that quiet kid in your class who is picturing how you'll die in the apocalypse. The one he's gonna make...|onlypredecessor = Great Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriyaball|predicon = Gaddafi Libya}} Libyaball is an independent north African countryball. He used to be run by dictators, who eventually were overthrown thanks to drones and via the will of the people succeeding in the country. It has also recently had a flag change. Libyaball currently does not have a central government, but is just a power vacuum between 3 different groups: The internationally backed unity government, (Tobrukball Government) ,the General National Congress (Tripoliball Government) and ISISball. It can into lots of oil, and corruption. Libya had the highest HDI in Africa that is non-island and is one of the richest countries in Africa but since the civil war, it has been falling fast and is on the verge of becoming a failed state. He also has the Highest Literacy rate in Africa with 94.2%. History Libyaball born as an 8ball, later he evolved in a Berbersball, so he was adopted by Ancient Egyptball, Phoenicianball, Carthageball, Ancient Greeceball, SPQRball, Byzantineball, Caliphateball (that teached him the Arabic language), Ottomanball, Italyball (that taught him the Italian language), UKball and Franceball. He finally gained his independence in 1951 and was under the Gaddafi regime from 1969 until 2011, where the Arab Spring came into effect. This was one of the many failed stories out of that regional revolution. Is currently into removing ISISball from his clay. Relationships * Algeriaball - We are Maghreb brothers. We are also descendants of the Berbersball, we are also Arab brothers because our ancestors learned the Arabic language. Had a bad time in history as well, so is making sure not to judge me * Egyptball - Government Goals * Tunisiaball - Another Maghreb brother. Why you so angry? * Italyball, Greeceball and Maltaball - Landing grounds and the only ports we service now. * USAball - Am never doings anythings wrong in yuor clay, so liftings al-ban, plox! Yuo liftings ban? Many thankings for knowing am innocent to yuor clay. How to draw Libyaball is simple to draw: # Divide the basic circle shape into three horizontal stripes # Color them of red, black and green # Draw a white star and crescent in the centre # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Artwork Libya-.png Libiaball (Gaddafi).png|Libyaball from 1977–2011 Libya card.png QTxNZI5.png Comics F1oJpXb d.jpg Immigrant_Boat.png Zk5f5g9.png Immigrant army.png spsSWoK.png 28bw7iw2298x.png aLlJirq.png File:FSE2A7f.png VLHIQjq.png WOwDEQS.png iUN3Qpn.png xqlsrPx.png qezzez6.png 3jlaxbk.png 'rNJcfeY.png VoNkUek.png 'kpttz3g.png GNseylU.png More Cereal.png Best Union.png Links Detective Libya search for lost son zh:利比亚球 ru:Ливия Category:Africa Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:French Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Former kebab removers Category:Kebab Category:Islamball Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Pizza Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Homosex Removers Category:Terrorism Category:Muslim lovers Category:Independent Category:Afroasiatic Category:Star and Crescent Category:Anarchist Category:Sparse Category:Pizza Removers Category:Former Pizza Removers Category:Failed State Category:Pro Palestine Category:Former Socialist Stateballs Category:MENA Category:Axis of Evil Category:Berber Speaking Countryball Category:Berber Countryballs Category:Arab Lover Category:Sharia Category:Coptic Category:Former Italian Colonies Category:Banned (by America) Category:Muslim Category:USA allies Category:Former Russian lover Category:Pro Western Sahara Category:Doomed Category:Corrupt Category:Pro Syrian Rebels Category:No Fly Zone Category:Pro Kosovo